Divergent High
by Zee17divergent
Summary: Sorry this is an overused thee but I really wanted to do it so... shut it pansycakes. anyways. Tris Prior just moved to Chicago from small town Mulvane Kansas. please read, this is my 2nd fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is my second fanfic, I hope you like it.**_

 _*Beep beep beep*_

I slowly open one of my eyes and look around my new room. I have a huge room with a walk in closet and my own bathroom attached to it, my mom is a famous fashion designer and my dad works for the government. At the end of my Junior year me and my family moved from a small little town in Kansas called Mulvane, up here to Chicago. I guess I like it here, I mean yeah I miss my friends but I didn't really have a social life there. Once we got here though, I realized I will probably have even less of a social life up here.

"Beatrice get up you don't want to be late on your first day of school!" yells my brother Caleb. He is a smarty-pants geek who gets up early every morning and attempts to wake me up. "Okay Caleb, I'm up" I yell back at him. I open my other eye and get up to head for the shower in the bathroom that is attached to my room.

 ***page break***

Once I get out of the shower I put on a towel and walk out of the bathroom to my closet. I find my favorite tight, black crop top, a grey, white, and black plaid flannel shirt, and some cut off jean shorts and put them on. My black sparkle vans are in the corner of my closet with all of the rest of my shoes so I grab them and put them on. Most of my outfits that I wear have black on them as the main color.

I can hear footsteps stomping up the stairs and straight in to my room. "Beatrice hurry you have ten minutes!" Caleb looks at my outfit, "You are _not_ wearing that to school, guys will be all over you!"

"Caleb calm down, no they won't. Now get out I need to do my make-up and hair. He reluctantly leaves and I blow dry my hair then straighten it. After I finish with that, I put on silver eyeshadow and dark grey eye liner on then also some mascara, light pink blush, and light pink lipstick. That is when I notice something, my tattoo. It is of 3 black ravens flying from my collar bone to my heart, each one represents a member in my family. I reposition my hair to cover it up, because my parents would kill me if they knew I had a tattoo. I walk downstairs and grab my backpack then walk out the door to my black mustang. Black is my favorite color, so most of the stuff that I own is black. While walking to my car I spot my neighbor getting into his. He is very well built, he has dark brown hair, a nice chiseled jaw, and perfect ocean blue eyes. He looks like he is in my grade and he is very hansom. He waves at me and smiles so I wave back. I get in my car and drive to my new school, Divergent High.


	2. Chapter 2

Divergent High is only about five minutes from my house so I get there quickly. I park my car in a parking lot of staring students. I'm guessing they are not used to cars like mine being here. When I get out of my car people look from me to my car then back at me. A girl with dark skin and black hair comes up to me. "HI, I'm Christina. Welcome to Divergent High, I will be taking you to the office to get your schedule." She walks me inside and into the office then starts talking to a lady.

"Hi I'm Tori your secretary, I'm also the choir and art teacher. What is your name?" she asks. "Beatrice Prior, but I go by Tris." "Well Tris, here is your schedule, Christina here will show you around the school have a great day." She hands me my schedule and walks away. Christina grabs my schedule and screams.

"You have all of the same classes as me! EEK! Let's go to your locker it's right beside mine, OMIGOSH we are going to be great friends!" I grab my schedule out of her hands and look at it:

 _ **Beatrice prior**_

 _ **hall: Dauntless Hall**_

 _ **locker: 17**_

 _ **combination: 38-27-16**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **period- Science Mr. Dunham**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **period- P.E. Coach Amar**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **period- French Mrs. Douglas**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **period- Calculus Mr. Hankley**_

 _ **lunch**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **period- Art Ms. Wu**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **period- History Mrs. Dans**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **period- English Mrs. Fitz**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **period- Chior Ms. Wu**_

"Christina, what do we need for science? " She directs me to my locker. "You just need your book, planner, and a pencil." I grab my stuff and we head to science.

Nothing important happens in science, we just went over the guidelines for the year. On our way to P.E. I bump into a wall, well actually I don't think it's a wall. It's a guy.

"Hey watch where you're go-" he stops when he sees me and his eyes soften. "Sorry, hi Christina." She waves at him and he walks away to his spot in the bleachers in the gym. "What did you do to Four, he usually yells at any girl who touches him." I shake my head and shrug my shoulders, "I don't know I just met him. Well actually he lives next door to me but I only saw him once this morning." She smiles at me and we walk into the gym and take our seats.

Coach Amar walks out, "Ok students go get your gym clothes on, when you come back out I have some news for you and then we will warm up." Everybody walks into the locker rooms, I get my clothes out of the locker beside Christina's and start to get ready.

"Tris! Your body is amazing girl! You have a six-pack! I didn't now a girl could get a six pack! You have huge boobs too! OMIGOSH!" Everybody stares at me and giggles, and I can hear the guys laughing from the locker room next door. I completely forgot about this, everybody at my old school didn't even care. After I silently put my clothes, I walk out of the locker room with my head down in embarrassment.

Soon everybody else walks out and Coach Amar starts to tell us his news. "Okay everybody here is my news so listen. We have a new student-" _oh no_ "-her name is Tris. Tris can you please come stand up here beside me and introduce yourself?" I walk up and see all of the guys staring me with huge grins on their faces. "Hi I'm Tris Prior, I just moved here from a small town in Kansas called Mulvane. My mother is a world known fashion designer and my dad works for the government. I do volleyball, softball, tennis, basketball, cheer, gymnastics, track, and soccer. I may look tiny but don't mess with me or I will kick your butt." I go back and sit down beside Christina while people give me looks of pure shock. "Thank you Tris, now class you will be running 6 laps around the gym. GO" Everyone gets up and we all run 6 laps. I easily finish first. Coach Amar comes up to me, "Did you run 6 laps?" I nod my head, "Yes sir." He looks at me impressed, "You finished before Four, good job kiddo." Soon Four comes and sits down beside me.

"I believe we haven't properly met yet. Hi I'm Four, you're fast." I laugh at him and shake his hand, "I'm Tris as you already know." "Hi Tris." Soon everybody is done and Coach Amar tells us to play volleyball until class is over.

 _ ***page break to lunch***_

I walk into the lunchroom and start to walk to over o an empty table, French and calculus were just learning the new rules and introducing me to the class. It turns out Four also has all of the same classes as me along with 3 other guys –Uriah, Zeke, and Will- and 2 other girls –Shaunna and Marlene. Those five people are all in a little group with For and Christina. They call their group the 'gang' and I'm kind of a new addition to it.

"Tris don't you dare sit at that table by yourself, you are siting with us!" I hear someone yell across the lunch room. I turn around and see Uriah standing on a table with the gang looking at me and waving me over. I walk over and sit in between him and Four.

"Hey guys-" Zeke gets everyone's attention, "-party, my place, 6, be there. That includes you Tris." I look at Uriah who has a huge grin on his face. It's official, I'm now officially in the gang. The only reason I know it's official is because, today in French Uriah told me that when they invite me to their first party it means that they have accepted me into the gang. "Hey Zekeypoo it's my place too, hey guys I rhyme! But anyways, we also have a spcial little something for Tris tonight so stay after we make the pansycakes leave." Oh no, I wonder what Uriah has in store for me. I have learned in the little time I have known Uriah that he is crazy, I guess it's a good crazy.

"Okay Uriah, I'll be there. Christina can I get ready at your place my mom will freak that I'm actually going to a party." She laughs, "Yeah Tris you can, I can give you a make-over and pick out an outfit for you." She smiles but I have the perfect outfit for this party and I really want to wear it. "Christina I'm going to have you drive to my house so I can get changed and you can help me pick out an outfit from _my_ closet. I just really want to wear my own clothes and I need to feed my dog and you need to see where I live." She nods her head, "I understand, but Shanna and Mar are coming with me since I brought them to school." I nod my head and say that's okay. Christina, Mar, Shaunna, and I start talking about how we will get ready for the party, then I get bored so I decide to listen in on the guys conversation.

"Yeah, did you guys see that black Mustang in the parking lot this morning?" Four says with wonder in his voice. "Yeah totally dude, and I heard there was a hot blondie driving it too." Uriah says, he is so girl crazy. I decide to butt in after a while of listening to them talk about my baby.

"Hey guys-" they all look at me, "-that black Mustang? It's mine, my baby." They all look at me with excitement in their eyes. " **I get to ride in it first!** -" yells Uriah, "-Right Tris? I'm your favorite come on." I start to shake my head but then decide to give in and nod my head. Everybody groans, "You can all ride in it tonight if you want to, **but I always drive, she's** _ **my**_ **baby**." They all nod their heads. The bell rings and we all head to art. All we do in art in draw and do whatever we want as long as it involves art. History and English come along, they are just me introducing myself and going over rules again. Then finally Choir comes and I go in and sit in between Four and Christina.

"Okay class today is your first day of school, this means you have to prove yourself. You will come up to the stage and a song of your choice. Tris Prior, you are up first what do you want to sing."

"I want to sing Dracula by Bea Miller." She nods and starts the music.

 _ **Here is my story, I've got my type**_

 _ **Tattoos and skinny jeans, black boots and piercings**_

 _ **A public enemy**_

 _ **Not Cinderella, still got my shoes'**_

 _ **I like the animal, the supernatural**_

 _ **Maybe I'm crazy but**_

 _ **If you were Dracula**_

 _ **I'd be letting you take that bite**_

 _ **Hot and Hazardous**_

 _ **Like playing with dynamite**_

 _ **Yeah I want Dracula**_

 _ **Forever be young and wild**_

 _ **Dark and dangerous**_

 _ **Yeah I love, I love the tragically beautiful**_

 _ **I am a night owl, I come alive**_

 _ **I'll make the sun go down so I can see you out**_

 _ **Straight to the underground**_

 _ **I like the broken, imperfect rules**_

 _ **That's why you're wonderful, it's undeniable**_

 _ **I might be crazy but**_

 _ **If you were Dracula**_

 _ **I'd be letting you take that bite**_

 _ **Hot and Hazardous**_

 _ **Like playing with dynamite**_

 _ **Yeah I want Dracula**_

 _ **Forever be young and wild**_

 _ **Dark and dangerous**_

 _ **Yeah I love, I love the tragically beautiful**_

 _ **Only one kiss, only one**_

 _ **Only one kiss, you'll be k-k-k-k-killing me**_

 _ **Only one kiss, only one**_

 _ **Only one kiss, you'll be k-k-k-k-killing me**_

 _ **Hey! Hey!**_

 _ **If you were Dracula**_

 _ **I'd be letting you take that bite**_

 _ **Hot and Hazardous**_

 _ **Like playing with dynamite**_

 _ **Yeah I want Dracula**_

 _ **Forever be young and wild**_

 _ **Dark and dangerous**_

 _ **Yeah I love, I love the tragically beautiful**_

When I finish everyone is staring at me in awe. I guess I'm a good singer, I have won 10 singing competitions. I go to sit down and people start clapping really loudly.

"Tris that was _**AMAZING!**_ " The whole gang yells at me. I blush and everyone pats my back.

 _ ***page break to Four singing, he is the last person***_

"Four it's your turn, what are you singing?"

"Um, Chocolate by Snow Patrol." She plays the song and he starts to sing.

 _ **This could be the very minute**_

 _ **I'm aware I'm alive**_

 _ **All these places feel like home**_

 _ **With a name I'd never chosen**_

 _ **I can make my first steps**_

 _ **As a child of 25**_

 _ **This is the straw, final straw in the**_

 _ **Roof of my mouth as I lie to you**_

 _ **Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean**_

 _ **I didn't enjoy it at the time**_

 _ **You're the only thing that I love**_

 _ **It scares me more everyday**_

 _ **On my knees I think clearer**_

 _ **Goodness knows I saw it coming**_

 _ **Or at least I'll claim I did**_

 _ **But in truth I'm lost for words**_

 _ **What have I done It's too late for that**_

 _ **What have I become truth is nothing yet**_

 _ **A simple mistake starts the hardest time**_

 _ **I promise I'll do anything you ask… this time**_

His voice is beautiful, I love it and I love him. No, I can't think that I just met him. The bell rings and the gang heads to my car. Everybody gets in surprisingly and I take them to my place.

"Boys do you just want me to take you to your houses so you can grab you stuff then you can get ready at my place?"

"Yeah, but leave me and Uriah at our place so we can get the house ready." I nod and they all give me their directions. I drop Zeke and Uriah off first then I take Will to his place to get his stuff and then we all go to my house. "Wait Tris you forgot about me." says Four. "You are my neighbor you can walk to your place and get your stuff. He nods and We all go to my house.

 _ **Here you go guys it's over 2,060 words so I hope you like it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

When we get to my house Four walks over to his place and gets ready. I show Will where my room is so when he gets done he can come and hang out. After that, I direct him to one of the guest rooms so he can get ready. On my way back to my room I hear Christina scream. I sprint down the hall and see Christina, Shaunna, and Marlene holding up dresses with huge grins on their faces.

"Tris I love your closet! Why didn't you tell me you had such a huge house? You have amazing clothes in here! OMIGERSH!" She grabs a dress and hands it to me. It is my favorite dress; a silver top half with a sweetheart neckline and no straps, a black belt, and then it is poofy and black on the bottom. It goes to about mid-thigh and it is georgeous. "You are wearing this, you are so wearing this!" yells Marlene. "Go put it on, I want to see it on you! _ **Hurry!**_ "

I run into the bathroom and put it on then come back out to see Christina with all of her make=up all over my bed. Marlene has on my other favorite dress; a tight red dress with a sweet heart neckline, strapless, and thick black belt. Shaunna has on a strapless black dress that is very sparkly and goes anout mid-thigh. Christina suddenly runs out of my closet, I didn't even realize she was in, and hands us all a pair of heels. Chris is wearing her a white strapless dress with sparkles on the top and a black belt. It is also mid-thigh but this is a high-low dress. I look at the shoes she handed us. Shaun has black heels, Mar has red heels, I have black heels, and Chris has White heels.

"We look _**AMAZING.**_ Dang." Mar says. I can't help but feel good. Chris screams and says it's time for make-up as soon as Will comes in. She pulls me to my bed and sits me down.

 _ ***page break***_

Thankfully Chris didn't put too much make-up on me. I have matte red lips, sparkly silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and light pink blush on.

"So now that you are done with the girls, Chris, can we go to the party?" Four says. I turn around and look at him, I didn't even realize he came into my room. We walk out to my car and Four sits in the passenger seat while everyone else goes to the back. On our way to the party, Four turns on the radio. Chocolate by Snow Patrol comes on and we all start singing to it. Four and I start laughing so hard that my eyes start to water.

"Tris, Tris, Tris, Tris, Tris. This is my favorite song, Tris. Turn it up Tris, turn up." Four yells." You turn it up, you have access to the volume." Four turns up the song. This is my favorite song too. We start singing again and as soon as we get the house the song ends. Four yells "Perfect timing!" then drags me inside. He doesn't even bother nocking, he just walks inside. I follow the gang into the kitchen and sit at the bar. This house is huge.

"Tris what do you want to drink?" asks Uriah. "Dr. Pepper please." He goes and gets me some Dr. Pepper and hands it to me. "So are you liking Divergent High? I mean, you probably don't yet cuz you haven't gotten with me. Don't worry though TRis I can make you _love_ it here." someone asks me. I turn around and see some guy staring at me. Four gets up and stands in front of me. "Get away from her Peter." he growls. Peter just smirks and walks closer. "Look here Tris, seems like you have a little admirer here." He nudges Four. "Come on, I am so much better than your little friend here." Peter says grabbing my wrist and yanking me towards him. Peter is really creeping me out, I don't like this. Next thing I know Peter is on the other side of the room and Four has his arm around me protectively. He shoved him off of me, Four shoved Peter off of me. Christina and Uriah gives us looks of shock. Did Four really just protect me from that creep? Christina leads me to a couch to sit down and Four and Uriah follow with the rest of the gang. Zeke turns off the music then jumps on a table. "If you are not in my little friend group, then leave!" People start to leave and I follow the gang downstairs.

"Let's play some Candor or Dauntless! I am going first! Tris candor or dauntless?" Zeke says. Wait what? What's Candor or Dauntless? Four must see the confused look in my eyes because he tells me what it is. "Candor or Dauntless is like truth or dare. Candor is truth and Dauntless is dare, except if you don't want to do the dare or say the truth you take off one article of clothing. Shoes and socks do not count."

"Okay then Candor."

"Do you like Four?" he has an evil look in his eyes.

"Ummm, seriously I have a dress on this is not fair. Yes." I look at Four who has a smirk on his face. I just probably ruined our friendship and made a fool of myself. "Uri C or D?"

"D, I'm not a PANSYCAKE!" He just laughs and Mar glares at him. "Give every girl a kiss on the cheek except your crush, she gets one on the lips." He stiffens and goes around the room all of the girls a kiss one cheek until he gets to Mar, she gets a big kiss on the lips. Uriah quickly pulls back and goes back to his seat blushing, Mar is also blushing. They would be so cute together. "O am going to get back at you for that Tris Prior." Uri says. His eyes scan the room until they stop on Four. _Oh no_. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I want you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris." Uri looks at me wildly and grins like a wacko. Four looks at me as if to say 'do you want to' and I nod. He grabs my hand and leads me to a closet. I lean against a wall. "What do you want to do? I mean, we don't have to do anything-" he cuts me off with his lips. They are soft and gentle. He snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. We both pull back to let out a breath neither of us knew we were holding. He looks down at his phone. "We have like 5 minutes left, what do you want to do?" he says with a little hint of something in his voice but I can't quiet point it out.… _longing?_ I lean back against the wall and close my eyes, thinking. What if Four really does like me? How will this affect my high school career? Four comes and sits down on the floor beside my feet, so I slide down the wall and sit beside him. "I like you Four… a lot."

He looks at me and smiles. "I like you too Tris."

"Four, why did you protect me so fast when Peter was creeping me out?" He looks at me then leans back and closes his eyes again. "You needed to be protected. He will kill you if he has the chance and he is just a toy, I don't want you to deal with it." He keeps his eyes closed this whole time and I start to wonder what he is thinking about. "What are you thinking?" I say voicing my thoughts. "I was trying to remember how to say 'I love you' in French." I get a huge grin on my face, did he want to say it to me? "Je t'aime" I tell him. "What?" "It means I love you in French." He gets a huge grin on his face and looks me in the eyes "I didn't know you knew French. Well je t'aime too." We both laugh and he grabs my hand and pulls me into him.

After a little while Christina barges in but when she sees us she looks disappointed.

"Well what were you expecting us to be doing? Ohhhhhh" I say. Christina and Four laugh and we all walk out.

"Okay guys, you can just stay the night. I think we are done for tonight." Zeke says. I text my mom and tell her that I'm staying the night and to bring me a bag of clothes. She comes over a few minutes later to drop off my stuff. "Zeke, were do you want me to put my stuff?" He leads me to a room upstairs, but it already has someone's stuff in it. "Wait Zeke, who's stuff is this?" He just smirks at me and leaves the room so I can get dressed. As soon as I get my pajama shorts on and am about to put on a shirt, Four barges in.

" _ **Four, have you ever heard of knocking?!**_ " He just stands there and stares at my chest and abs. "Four!" He quickly looks up to my eyes. "Tris, what are you doing in my room? I need to change, get out." He says gently yet demanding. "Zeke told me I was sleeping in here. Can I please change into my shirt?" He just turns around and lets me change into my shirt. I tell him I'm done and he turns back around. "So I guess we are sharing a room tonight." He says. I just nod at him and head to the bathroom.

Once I get done, I head back to the room. I softly knock on the door and hear Four yell 'come in.' He is laying in the bed reading when I come in. I start getting blankets and pillows to lay on the floor when Four stops me. "What do you think you are doing?" He says grabbing my hand and leading me to the bed. "I am sleeping on the floor." I say.

"No you aren't, you are sleeping in this bed." He demands. I get under the blankets and start to fall asleep.

 _ **Hey guys, I really want to do a chapter in Four's POV. Do you think I should? Comment and review please, I hope you liked it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four's POV**_

I wake up with sweat rolling down my face. I had a nightmare about Marcus again last night, the first one for about a month now.

 _ ***flashback***_

 _He is standing in the doorway of my room and he starts to take off his belt. I sink further into my bed and push my back against the wall, I know exactly what is coming. He starts walking closer and closer to me saying, "This is for your own good, Tobias." I try to shrink even further but I can't go anywhere. I feel the first hit land on my chest and I turn around. I like for the lashes to be on my back because it hurts just a little less. He keeps hitting me with his belt, over and over again until I finally lay there unconscious._

 _ ***end of flashback***_

It is less of a nightmare and more of a memory. He is dead now though, he died in jail last month.

I look over at the clock, 4:27. Wow, I never get up this early. I look around the room and that is when I feel weight on the other side of the bed and a head on my chest. I look over to see who it is, Tris. I forgot we had to sleep in the same room last night, because Zeke doesn't have enough rooms in the house for everyone. I don't want to wake her, so I don't get up just yet. I just rest my head against hers and fall back asleep, except this one is dreamless.

 _ ***page break***_

I can feel Tris breathing on me so I open my eyes. She is looking at me with a huge grin on her face. "You drool when you sleep." _**(A/N haha Percy Jackson anyone?)**_ We both laugh and she gets up. I shiver at how cold it gets from her body warmth leaving mine. I watch her as she gets her clothes from her bags and leaves the room to get changed. Slowly, I get up and get changed then walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I open the door I hear a loud shriek so I look to see who is in there. Tris is turned round with just a bra and underwear on. " **AGAIN FOUR?! LEARN HOW TO KNOCK!** " She pushes me out and slams the door in my face. I turn around to see the gang laughing their butts off. "Dude, have you done that before?" Zeke says.

"Do you just want to see Tris?" Christina Says. I shake my head and look down at the floor in embarrassment. Tris isn't bad looking, though she thinks she is. She has the perfect curves in the perfect places. She has a great butt and chest, and she is just the perfect size. I can feel eyes staring at the back of my head so I turn around to see Tris. She looks completely stunning. Dark denim cut-off short shorts, a black skin tight V-neck shirt, black converse, and straightened hair to tie it off. Her eyes have anger and fire in them, I'm guessing from me barging in on her getting dressed 2 times now. "Why do you keep on barging in on me? Do you _want_ to see me naked or something?" I just stand there staring at her while she scolds me.

Something hits my cheek, hard. I turn around to see what it was. I see Christina with a red hand, she slapped me! I can feel my cheeks turn red and sense my eyes go cold. I walk out the door ready to leave when I realize Tris drove us here. I go back inside. "Tris can you please take me back to the school to get my car?"

"No, you are going to stay and hang out with us. I will take you back after we go to the beach. Go get in your swimsuit and hurry." I roll my eyes but then when I see the look she is giving me I have the urge to do what she says. On my way to my room I realize I don't have a swimsuit. "Zeke, I need to borrow a swimsuit!" He tells my where they are and I put one on.

 _ ***page break***_

 _ **Tris POV**_

"Tris get off of me! I give in, you win!"

"What was that Zekey? Do you give up? Am too small and petite now?" I get up and help him up out of the sand. He doubted that I could fight him and win. I won. "Girl, how do you fight like that?" I just laugh and shake my head ignoring his question. We all take off our clothes to reveal our swimsuits. Mine is a teal triangle bikini from PINK. All of the guys stare at me, well not me but my chest in particular. I snap my fingers in each of their faces. "Hello? Anyone in there, I want to go swim with my friends." They all smile at me and look at Four. He apparently knows exactly what they want him to do.

Four comes and picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. " **Four put me down right now!** " He just laughs and shakes his head at me. I keep struggling but he has a death grip on me. He is now running and my body is hitting against his really hard. " **Four stop running you are hurting me!** " He stops running, but then I am in the air. I land in the water on my back then quickly resurface. " **FOUR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU** " I yell. He starts running away so I chase him. H slows down for a second to see where I am but it's too late for him. I tackle him to the ground and sit on him. He tries to get up but I won't budge, so he tickles me. I fall to the ground laughing and squirming around. He takes his chance and pins me to the sand then straddles me to make sure I can't get up. He looks into my eyes and I look into his, and I finally think we may have a chance at this love thing. He searches my eyes and starts to lean in. His lips soft lips gently touch mine and stay there for a little longer than, I think we both, intended. Reluctantly we both pull back, his hands loosen their grip on me so I slide my hands out and tickle him back. He rolls off of me laughing and trying to swat my hands away but it doesn't work. I can feel big, gentle hands on my waist pulling me of Four. "What is with you two and tickling? Tris stop squirming! Jeez girl, what is up with you guys?" I stop squirming and look at Zeke, he was the one holding me back. He lets me go and we all swim until it is late. Later we go back to the Pedrad Palace, as Uri calls it. I call my mom to tell her I am staying the night there again and to bring me extra clothes. After she comes and gives me my clothes the gag and I head into the living room and watch Frozen. It was Uri's choice, but maybe it was a bad idea for him because he kept yelling things like. "You Anna!" "I told you Hansycake was a pansycake.""Wait what?!" "Hans I hate you." "AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER" It got really annoying so let's just say he has a red hand on his cheek.

I am just about to fall asleep on Four, who sat beside me the whole movie, when Zeke yells. "EVERYONE GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP WE ARE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!"

 _ **HEY GUYS, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING AS MUCH ON MY OTHER STORY. I JUST KINDA WANT TO CONCENTRATE ON THIS ONE FOR A BIT. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND PLZ REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Four and I walk over to the circle of our friends and sit down beside each other. "Okay everyone, I am going first since it was my idea. Four, truth or dare?" He thinks for a second then answers, "Truth." Christina gets up from her spot beside me before Uriah opens his mouth and runs over to whisper something in his ear then sits back down. He grins like the devil before telling Four the question. "Tell us, who do you like?" Fours face goes pale and he looks at me then Uri. "Tris." he says quietly. I can tell that he is hoping I didn't hear, but I did. I turn to look at him and blush. We both already knew this but we haven't told the group. "What was that Four?" Uri says, teasing him. "I like Tris, and she already knows okay?!" Four yells. I just nod and blush. "Okay back to the game, Chris you know the question." "Dare." She says, but she chose the wrong answer, I whisper in Fours ear. " _She likes Will."_ He grins and looks between Chris and Will. "I dare you to give Will a kiss." She pales but gets up and gives him a big kiss on the lips then runs back to her seat while they both blush. The whole gang laughs and Chris frantically tries to get the attention off of her and Will. "Tris T or D?" "Dare." I tell her with complete confidence. "I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." She grins evilly and I get up and go sit on Four's lap. He snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I smile and we continue the game.

 _ ***page break to morning***_

I wake up next to Four on the floor of the Pedrad living room. Did I really sleep with him again? I guess it's a thing between us now. I look around and see no one else is awake so I curl up into Four and go back to sleep.

When I wake up again I hear giggles and a camera snap on some ones phone. I look up to see the gang all looking at me and Four. Four pulls the blanket over me and gets up. "Guys, do you mind? She isn't covered and you just took a picture of us. Shoo." He shoos them away and comes and picks me up then takes me to our room upstairs. I don't even realize until the blanket falls from my body that I am only in a bra and underwear. I quickly rush to my bag to grab some clothes and put them on. I turn back around to see that Four has put on a shirt also. "I guess things got a little crazy last night, huh?" I say to Four. He just nods and laughs then sits on the bed. "Can I ask you something Tris?" I nod and sit down on the bed beside him. "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? I can come pick you up." "I would love that Four. Now we have to get ready for school, it starts in 20 minutes." He just nods and we walk to the bathroom. I brush my teeth while he fixes his hair, then I do my hair while he brushes his teeth. After that, he stays in the bathroom to talk while I do my makeup. "So, what are you doing after school today?" He asks me while I finish putting on my mascara. I have silver eyeshadow on, Black eyeliner and mascara, and red lipstick. "Oh nothing, I was thinking of trying out for the musical." "OMG Tris me too!" He says in a girly voice. We both laugh and start talking about what roles we want. He wants the male lead, and I want the female lead. In this case it is Romeo and Juliet because we are doing Romeo and Juliet.

 _ ***time skip to the end of the day***_

The school day as really uneventful. I meet Four outside of the auditorium. "So Four-"

"Don't call me that." He cuts me off. "What do I call you then?"

"Tobias. Tobias Eaton is my real name. Only you and Zeke know, only use it when we are alone or only he is around us." I nod and he takes my hand. We walk into the auditorium and sit down.

 _ ***sorry, page break!***_

"Tris I made it! Did you make it?" Four comes running up to me. I nod and squeal as he picks me up in a bear hug.

"Aw look, the two love birds got the lead parts?" says Peter. Tobias turns around and pushes me behind him. "I should've gotten Romeo, then I could do this." He comes up to me and kisses me right on the lips. He suddenly gets yanked back. He is on the other side of the hallway. Tobias walks over to him and picks him up by the edge of his shirt. He pushes him back to the floor and leans down to whisper in his ear. "Don't ever come near her again or I swear…" Tobias walks back over to me. "Are you ok?" I just nod, still in shock from what just happened. "Can you take me home?" He nods and starts walking to his car. I don't move, he comes back and picks me up bridal style. Tobias carries me out to his car and sets me down in the passenger seat then buckles me up. He walks over to his side of the car then starts it and we drive home. When we get to his house, he picks me up bridal style again and walks me over to my place. We get inside and I hear a crash. Tobias almost drops me but he soon steadies himself. "Beatrice who is this?" I hear my mom ask. I turn my head and Tobias sets my down. "Mom this is Four, he is our neighbor and my boyfriend. Four, this is my mom." Tobias shakes my mom's hand. "Hello Four, what a nice name. You can just call me Natalie. If you want to go watch a movie you guys can, I'm going to go make pizza." We walk into the theatre room and start Taken3.

Around the middle of the movie my mom brings in the pizza. We eat in silence until I start to get tired. I snuggle into Tobias's chest and he pulls me closer to him. Before I know it, I have fallen into a dreamless sleep on Tobias.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up in Tobias's arms on the couch. The tv is off and Toby is asleep. I gently shake him and one of his eyes open slowly. "Hey princess what're you doing?" he asks while sitting up. "Oh nothing, just loving me view of my _very_ hansom boyfriend." He smiles and kisses my forehead than sets his chin on top pf my head.

We sit like that for a while until Toby gets up. "I better get home I'm pretty tired." I walk him to the door and kiss his cheek. "Goodnight Tris, I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay Toby, see you tomorrow." He smiles and kisses me forehead then leaves.

I run up the stair s to my room and get ready for bed. As soon as my head hits my pillow, I'm out like a light.

 _*honk honk*_

I wake up to a car honking and get up to see who it is. As soon as I see blue eyes I grin stupidly and hold up my finger to signal Tobias to wait.

I run to my closet and change into a black long-sleeve crop top, black short-shorts, and a red and black flannel to tie around my waist. My make-up is still set out from my first day of school so I put it on. My red vans are sitting on the top shelf in my closet. I grab them and head to the bathroom where I curl y hair, brush my teeth, and put on deodorant. "Bye mom, bye dad, bye Caleb! I'm going to school early with Four!" I yell to my family. I'm sure my mother has already told my father and brother about him so I don't bother explaining.

I grab my backpack and out the door towards Toby's car. "Hey Toby." I say with a smile. "Hey Trissy, do you like Bea Miller?" He says smiling. I laugh and nod my head yes. Of course I like Bea Miller, she is awesome. "Good, because I love her songs and we are going to listen to them." He explains. I laugh even more and plug his phone into the aux chord. I get into his phone and his music and scroll through his artists. Eventually I find Bea Miller-because he doesn't have his artists in alphabetical order-and play Force of Nature. "Oh yeah, I love this song so much." Toby yells in excitement. We both start singing to the song and laugh at jokes Tobias makes.

Too soon we arrive at school and walk in hand in hand. The gang is gathered around Christina's locker talking. "Toby should we tell them now or wait until tomorrow?" I say looking at our intertwined hands. "We should tell them now, I think they would find out sometimes today anyway." He says.

"Tris! Hey girl what's up? Why haven't you texted me?" Christina yells running towards me. '" Well first, nothing much. Second, I don't have anyone's numbers yet." I say. Toby starts rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb, which is _very_ soothing. Christina takes my phone out of my hand and puts her phone number in-and everybody else's in the gang-then hands it back to me. " Now you have everybody's numbers!" How did she know all of those numbers off the top of her head? I look through my contacts at the numbers and realize she put a purple heart beside Four's name. I look up at her with wide eyes and she smirks. Next I look up at Toby- who was watching me as I searched m phone- and he is smirking as well. I guess Chris has figured it out already.

Chris yells at the gang to look at our hands. They gasp and Shaunna yells, "I knew it, I told you Zeke!" Toby and I both blush and look down. Soon the bells rings to signal the start of another day of school, work, and terror.

 _ ***page break to choir***_

"Okay class, you guys will be singing duets today. Find a partner and choose a song." I look up to Toby and see he is pointing to Force of Nature on his phone while staring at me.

"Okay Four, I guess we can do Fire and Gold." I say teasingly. He pokes at my sides tickling me. "Four, okay- haha- we can do force- haha- of-ha Nature. **Stop** \- ha- we need to- hahaa- practice!" I yell in-between laughs. He finally stops and we start working on our plan.

"Tris and Four, you're up!" Tori yells, pointing to the stage. We walk up and grab the microphones.

"We are doing Force of Nature by Bea Miller." Four tells the class. Tori starts the music and we sing along to it. ( **Four is bold,** _Tris is italics,_ underlined is both)

 **I don't know why but my hands are shaking**

 **I can see you coming and I stand here**

 **waiting**

 **Yeah I get tongue tied in the conversation**

 **It's an F'd up, bad, sick situation**

 _I tried to tie my heart down, board up all_

 _the windows_

 _Oh but it's too late now_

 _I let you get too close_

 _I know I should take cover, hide inside_

 _these four walls_

 _But baby I surrender, it all_

'Cause you're a force of nature

Look at what you've done

I can taste the danger but I don't wanna

run

So pull me to the ground and I won't put up

a fight

I'm a caution taker, but baby you're a force

of nature

Baby you're a force of nature

 _I feel your lips move in and they take me_

 _under_

 _You know just what to do, how to make me_

 _want you_

 _And I know I'll be broken when it's over_

 _Oh but I can't help but pull you closer_

 **I tried to tie my heart down, board up all**

 **the windows**

 **Oh but it's too late now**

 **I let you get too close**

'Cause you're a force of nature

Look at what you've done

I can taste the danger but I don't wanna

run

So pull me to the ground and I won't put up

a fight

I'm a caution taker, but baby you're a force

of nature

Baby you're a force of nature

Baby you're a force of nature

Baby you're a force of nature

We end and the whole class erupts in cheer and praise. We were the last duet so of course we ended right before the bell rings. I walk to my car I left here yesterday and drive home.

As soon as I walk in the door I get a text

 **F: Hey, meet me outside**

 _T: KK_

 **F: Bring food too**

 _T: Lol okay Toby_

Our tiny conversation ends and I grab my purse- which has over $200 in it- and a box of hot and spicy cheez-its.

I run out the door and straight into a wall. Well, I suppose it's not a wall as it is Toby. I brace myself for the impact of my butt on the grass, but it never comes. I feel hands on my back holding me up. "Woah there girly, I got ya. come on let's get going, I have something planned for us." Toby says as he pulls up.

We walk to his car and get in. The drive is quiet, but not an awkward quiet. This quiet is comfortable and friendly. "Toby, why did I need to bring food?" I question.

"Well Christina wants to go shopping later so we need a snack and also I'm hungry." He chuckles. I laugh and grab the box of cheez-its off of the floor and put it in his lap. "Oh my gosh Tris I _love_ these! How did you know?" He says in a girly.

"I Don't know but I love them too, so share." I tell chuckling.

We arrive at the park and Tobias leads me to a tree and he starts to climb. As soon as he sits on a branch I toss the cheez-its up to him and start to climb. He is sitting on the second branch up so I get there quickly. We just sit there eating cheez-its and watching people go about their lives until I feel a hand on top of mine. It startles me at first, but I come to realize it's just Toby. I rest my head on his shoulder and start to hum a song I know by heart. Apparently Toby knows it too because he starts to sing to it.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man

They say who murdered three

Strange things did happen ere no stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree

He kisses my forehead and jumps off of the branch. I throw the empty cheez-it box at him and jump down.

"Well Toby, shall we see our dear Christina?" I ask grabbing his hand.

"I guess we shall."

 _ **Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer was being stupid then I couldn't get my flash drive to work but here it is! Hope you guys like it and I will be starting yet ANOTHER story called "Fighter" soon. In this story Tris is a professional boxer and Four is the new guy in Chicago.**_

 _ **But I hope you guys liked this chapter and again I'm so sorry for the long wait. Please review and stuff and I will see you guys later.**_


	7. Fighter

_**Hey guys,**_

 _ **Sorry but this isn't another chapter. I just wanted to say that I just uploaded the first chapter of my new story fighter, I promise I will have the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter for DH up soon. If you guys could go check out fighter, I would love that I hope you like it. Thank you for reading this.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Zee17divergent**_


	8. Chapter 7

POV CHRISTINA

Four and Tris are late to meet me in the food court, so I decide to text Tris.  
C: WHERE ARE YOU?!  
T: We're on our way Chris hold on.  
C: You know I'm not a patient person.  
T: We are going to be there in a minute we aren't that late  
C: Okay fine  
I am such a non-patient person, it's crazy. As I'm waiting for Tris and Four to arrive, a guy comes and sits by me then hands me his phone. He just stares at me expectantly,like I'm expected to know what he wants.  
I decide to pick up his phone and throw it to the other side of the food court.  
"What was that for?"  
"I can't read your mind, I didn't know what you wanted me to do." I get up and walk off to another table.  
"Wait, hey wait. I just wanted to talk to you."  
"Go away, I don't even know you."  
"My name is Evan, there, now you know me." He laughs at himself like he's a comedian.  
I stop and turn to him, "I don't know why you think you can just come up and talk to me but you need to back off, right now." I say getting up in his face.  
"This is so cute, the way you think you're so tough. I just want to," he leans down to where his face is right in mine, "kiss you." I lean back and slap him.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I hear a very familiar voice behind me. I turn around and see Tris standing there with her arms crossed; Four is standing behind her with his arms crossed also. Four walks over and stands in front of me then Tris pushes me behind her.  
"Don't mess with her." Four says with his intimidating Four voice.  
"Oh, scary. Are you her boyfriend or something?" Evan replies sarcastically.  
"No I'm not but she's my friend so back off. She has a boyfriend and they don't need you hanging around them. You don't even need to be near her." Four growls. He gets up in Evan's face and pushes him to the floor.  
"Four stop, let's just go," Tris says walking up to him. "But first, if I ever find you," she points at him, "near my best friend again. I will find you and you will wish you were never born."  
Evan rolls his eyes and starts to walk off, but not before he turns back around with a smile. "Wait, don't you guys go to Divergent High, because I could've sworn I've seen that pretty face before." He points at Tris and Four pulls her closer to him. "I'm an Erudite, just so you know."  
"Just so you know, we don't care who, or what, you are, we just want to get back to shopping."  
"Excuse me, I am not a what. Now, I have better things to do right now, I'll see you later." He winks at me and I punch him square in the jaw then knee his gut.  
Tris grabs my hand and Four leads us to Forever 21.

POV TOBIAS

I grab Tris' hand, and she grabs Chris', and I lead them to Forever 21; Tris' favorite store. We walk in and I immediately regret coming here. Chris squeals and runs to a rack of dresses, dragging Tris along with her. They hold dresses up to each other and Tris turns to me.  
"Hey Four, do you like this dress." She is holding a strapless black dress with a sweetheart neck-line that goes just below her knee. Her eyes sparkle with that stormy grey color I have yet to get used to falling in love with every time I see them. Her long blonde hair falls over the dress as she holds it up to her body. I love the way it shines in the light as she moves, and I love the way it frames her perfect face. "Four, stop staring at me and answer please." Tris laughs.  
I blush, forgetting what her question was. "Um, I uh, what?"  
Chris huffs, irritated. "She asked if you like the dress, but by the way you were gawking at her, I'm guessing you do." I just nod and follow them to the next rack, this time it's filled with shorts and skirts. They grab handfuls of hangers and walk around eyeing the room of undergarments. I really hope they don't make me go in there with them.

POV TRIS

Chris and I walk around but we really want to go to the undergarments section. "Should we go in there and just tell Four to wait somewhere else?" I whisper to Christina.  
"Yeah, I mean, he doesn't need to be in there with us so we will just have him go sit in the window and play on his phone or something." She whispers back.  
I walk over to Tobias, "Hey Toby, Christina and I want to go in the undergarments section so you can just go sit in the window and play on your phone or something until we're done." He nods and walks over to a little ledge and sits on it.  
I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and I pull it out. A phone call from my mother:  
"Hey mom, what's up?"  
"Hey sweetie, your brother, dad, and I are going to Pennsylvania for a science conference for your brother. Do you mind staying here, we will be gone for a week and you can stay with your friends if you want."  
"Yeah sure mom, be safe."  
"Okay honey, I love you. I will text you as soon as we get to the airport, okay?"  
"Okay mom, I love you."  
"Love you."  
Chris walks out of the section and hands me some clothes. "Okay I'm done in there, I grabbed you some things while I was in there. Who called you?"  
"My mom, her, dad, and Caleb are going to Pennsylvania for some nerd thing for a week. Can I stay at your place?"  
"Yeah of course, now let's go get Four." She links her arm with mine and we walk over to Four. The whole gang is surrounding him, cheering him on while he frantically tries to win some sort of game on his phone.  
"Right there! Get him, Four you aren't listening to me! Get the stupid guy!" Uriah yells shaking Tobias' shoulders.  
"Dude, shut up and let me play my game, jeez. Oh, hey Tris." Tobias turns off his phone and gets up. "Are you guys done in there, I want to go Rue." He walks over to stand in front of me and grabs some hangers off of my arm, to hold.  
"Thanks, and yeah we just have to go try these clothes on. You guys can either go sit on the bench in there to wait or you guys can go to Rue and we will meet you there." I tell him, and the gang.  
"Well I guess we can go to Rue then meet you there. But text me as soon as you leave the store then as soon as you get to Rue, Okay?"  
"Okay, see you in a bit."  
"See you." He squeezes my hand and gives me my clothes then walks over to the gang.  
"Tris, Tris, Tris, are you even listening to me? Oh my god, come on I want to try these on." Chris says. She grabs my wrist and saunters off to the dressing rooms, dragging me along behind her.  
"Okay, okay, we have to hurry though because I told Toby that we would meet all of them at Rue." I walk into a changing room but stop right before I close the door. I just told Chris who Tobias is, I just told her Four's real name.  
"Wait, who's Toby? I thought you were talking to Four." Chris says clutching my shoulder, holding me back.  
"Um, uh, he's, uh," I stutter trying think of a lie, "he's a friend I was texting earlier. Him and some friends wanted to meet you so I told him we could meet them at Rue tomorrow." That was a good lie right?  
"Sure, whatever it's not important. Well try those on, I'm buying today. You can repay me by buying when we go shopping later on in the week when we go shopping again."  
"You know me so well, now, let's try on some cute clothes!" We both squeal and head in.

*page break*

"Tris just put all of your stuff on the couch downstairs, we will find a place to put it later." Chris says. As soon as we got done shopping, Four drove me home to get my clothes for the week then we all went straight to Christina's house.  
"Chris!" I yell. Walking down the stairs, I see other bags, pillows, blankets, and the gang also on the couch.  
"What!" Chris yells back, coming down the stair case. "Oh yeah, I invited the rest of the gang to stay here this week also. Is that fine?"  
"Yeah that's totally fine. But anyways, don't tell anybody about Toby, please." I whisper.  
"Okay, okay, guys Tris is here! Let's start." She gives me a mischievous smirk and pulls home to the floor in front of the gang. "What do you guys want to do today? Candor or Dauntless, watch a movie, swim, sleep, eat. I say watch a movie, Tris?" Chris gets up and walks toward the movie shelf. It's filled with all kinds of movies.  
"Swim." Uriah, Zeke, and Tobias all say at the same time.  
"Movie. Mar, Lynn, and Shuanna yell. The only left to vote are Will and I, and I'm guessing Will will go with Chris and the girls; so I decide to watch a movie.  
"Well since I know Will will go with Chris, I'm going to say movie, sorry boys." I say, speaking my thoughts. The boys groan and get comfy on the couch, making room for their girlfriends. Tobias pats the place in front of him, signaling for me to come over.  
Finally, after helping Chris chose Paranormal Activity, I go and sit with Toby and get comfy for the movie.


	9. Chapter 8

**TRIS POV**

"Hey Trissy, come here now. Four and the boys are already over here, as well as the girls. You're the only one not here where are you? GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT! We are about to head to the skate park." Chris yells into a voicemail. As soon as the movie was over, I had to go home because I forgot my hoodie. As soon as I got there the first thing I saw was the cop cars. There were two of them and the front door was open. I parked in the drive way and got out of the car to go inside, but an officer walked up and stopped me.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"Are you Beatrice Prior?"

"Yes. What's going on?"

"Your brother and parents were killed in a shooting at a restaurant in Pennsylvania. I'm very sorry for your loss, but there's more."

How could this possibly get worse? "Tell me." I say with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Someone broke into your house about an hour ago, but it seems your dog scared them off. It also seems, that they were only there to kill, so it doesn't seem like anything was stolen."

"O-okay. Can I see Buster? My dog?"

"Yes. And while you're in there, can I have you go through everything and make sure nothing was stolen?" I nod and he leads me into the house. We walk into the living room where a woman sits on the floor playing with Buster, our Rottweiler. I run up to him and he jumps up to put his paws on my legs. He pulls me down to the floor and I hug him for about a good five minutes.

After I got done with Buster, he followed me around the house while I checked to make sure nothing was stolen. Everything was in place.

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I grab my phone and scroll down to Christina's contact and hit call. It rings once before she picks up.

"Tris where have you been? I thought you were just going to go a hoodie but then you were gone for quite a while!"

"Can you come over? Right now? Bring the gang with you but tell them to be calm and quiet." I tell her in between sobs and sniffles.

"Oh my goodness Tris what happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, please just hurry." I say then hang up. I know Chris will worry about this and make everybody else worried about it, but I need them here with me right now.

 _ **OKAY! I'm so sorry guys. I haven't updated in forever and I feel like it's completely setting me back. I have just been really busy with school, tumbling, musical rehearsal, and my book. I promise though, that (I will be trying to update more often. I am working on a fighter chapter for you. Also, I'm very sorry for such a short chapter, only 430 words! Jeez. I will be showing you guys a little preview of my book in my chapter for fighter, at the end, when I put it up. Thank you so much for being patient and waiting. I hope you all have a good day/night and enjoyed the chapter! ~ Zee**_


End file.
